Que Me Alcance La Vida
by Our Requiem
Summary: Edward decide dejar Seattle para ir a estudiar Artes en Nueva York. Pero su vida cambia radicalmente cuando conoce a Bella, una joven enfermiza que, junto con sus hermanos, guarda un secreto. ONE-LONG-SHOT


_**Que Me Alcance La Vida**_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward decide dejar Seattle para ir a estudiar Artes, en Nueva York. Pero su vida cambia radicalmente cuando conoce a Bella, una joven enfermiza que, junto con sus hermanos, guarda un secreto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

-Todo estará bien mamá - dije con la voz cortada en la zona de abordaje.

-Por favor, llama en cuanto aterrices - me suplicó mi madre, Esme.

-Que tengas un buen viaje hijo, y buena suerte en NY- dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba.

Los abracé y besé a los dos una última vez y me dirigí a la sala de espera para después subir a mi avión.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 22 años y, después de tomar varios años sabáticos, decidí estudiar Artes, en la Universidad de Nueva York.

Estaba un poco temeroso porque nunca había salido de la ciudad y ahora comenzaría una nueva vida en un lugar nuevo.

Mis primos Emmett y Alice estaban muy emocionados porque me fuera a vivir con ellos. Sus padres murieron poco después de que ellos entraron a la universidad.

Me imaginaba que vivir con ellos, y especialmente con Alice, sería una locura. Hacía casi 3 años que no los veía pero estaba seguro de que no habían cambiado mucho.

Alice, desde que tengo memoria, siempre a parecido un pequeño duende con grandes habilidades de bailarina y su hermano, Emmett, era muy musculoso e hiperactivo, ya me había causado muchos problemas por eso.

En cuanto aterricé y fui a buscar mis maletas traté de llamar a mis padres, Esme y Carlisle quienes se habían quedado en mi ciudad natal: Seattle. Mi padre era médico y mi madre se dedicaba plenamente al hogar. De verdad que los iba a extrañar, pero me quedaba de consuelo que los vería pronto en navidad.

Después de recoger mis maletas escuché claramente alguien gritando:

-¡EDWAAARD!- que provenía de la boca de la pequeña Alice, que lucía hermosa con un pequeño vestido floreado. -¡OH POR DIOOS! Ha pasado tanto tiempo - dijo mientras corría para abrazarme.

-Demonios, ahora sí que nos divertiremos contigo aquí- escuché decir a Emmett.

Antes de irnos a la casa, me llevaron a comer a un delicioso restaurante cerca del Madison Square Garden.

Nos pusimos al corriente de TODO lo que nos había pasado estos últimos 3 años lo cual, obviamente, nos tomó toda la tarde.

Llegamos a la casa, era pequeña pero todo decorado de muy buen gusto, esto definitivamente fue obra de Alice, porque que yo recuerde Emmett ni siquiera podía mantener limpia su pecera cuando éramos niños.

Después me mostraron la habitación donde yo dormiría a partir de ahora. No era muy pequeño pero tampoco muy grande... Era perfecto.

Alice me mostró dónde estaban todas las cosas de la casa mientras que Emmett me rogaba porque jugara videojuegos con él.

-Vamos Edward, a Alice nunca le ha gustado, es una de las grandes ventajas de que tu vivas ahora aquí ¡más cosas de hombres! - gritó Emmett

-Tendrá que ser mañana, ahora lo que debe de hacer Edward es tomar un baño he irse a la cama - le dijo Alice a Emmett.

Aunque en verdad sonó más como una orden para mí.

-No te preocupes Emmett, tenemos... 3 años... - le dije al principio con un tono de alegría que se convirtió en tristeza... 3 años... será una eternidad antes de regresar a casa.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fue, sin duda alguna, uno de los más divertidos y agotadores de mi vida.<p>

La combinación de Alice y Emmett era definitivamente... ¡EXPLOSIVA!

Estuvimos la mayor parte del día visitando todos los lugares turísticos que NY nos ofrecía.

Pero al caer la tarde creo que dije algo de lo que me arrepentí totalmente:

-Alice, ¿Por aquí no hay un centro comercial donde pueda comprar un par de pantalones de mezclilla?

Los ojos de Alice casi se salían de sus órbitas, mientras Emmett parecía decirme en cámara lenta:

¡NOOOOOOO LOOOOOO HAAAAGGGAAAAAASSSS!

Y sí... así fue como pasamos TODA LA TARDE en el centro comercial...

Yo, quien al principio sólo iba por pantalones terminé con 3 camisas, 2 playeras, un par de zapatos, 3 pantalones de mezclilla y un traje de baño...

¡¿YO PARA QUÉ NECESITABA UN TRAJE DE BAÑO?

Todo fue obra de Alice.

Al principio del recorrido Emmett me abandonó argumentando que necesitaba regresar a la casa porque al parecer la pizza que comimos le había hecho daño... Ésa fue la señal que hizo que me diera cuenta de la pesadilla que estaba a punto de vivir...

Cuando llegamos a la casa encontramos a Emmett dormido frente al televisor. Alice lo despertó y lo llevó a la cama como a un niño pequeño.

-Emmett... te quedaste dormido, ven... deja te llevo a la cama. -Le susurró Alice a Emmett de una manera tan maternal que pareciera que ella era su madre y no su hermana.

Salió del cuarto y volteó hacia mi.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué me ves así? - Me preguntaba mientras apagaba la tele y ponía la sala en orden.

-Nada, es solo que... eres idéntica a mi tía- le dije.

-¿En serio? Ha, pues gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco. ¿Sabes? Todo ha sido así desde que ellos fallecieron, a veces pienso que lo soy, pero supongo que es algo bueno, ¿no?. - dijo Alice.

-Claro, en verdad que lo es - le di un beso en la frente a Alice - Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana comienzan las clases y quiero despertarme temprano para prepararme.

-Está bien, entonces buenas noches. Te quiero - me abrazó y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Eran las 7:00am cuando escuché a Emmett cantar en el baño...<p>

"Our love would be forever... And if we die... We die together... and lie, I said

never... 'Cause our love would be forever" [Muse, Neutron Star Collision]

-Genial –pensé - Al parecer ésa sería mi alarma de ahora en adelante.

Me levanté y fui directo a la cocina donde Alice preparaba café y hot cakes.

-Canta bastante bien, ¿no? - me dijo riendo.

-Matt Bellamy se queda corto, hahahaha - le respondí.

-Ten. ¿Quieres café?

-Preferiría esperar hasta después de bañarme. ¿A qué hora entras?

-En un par de horas - me contestó - No te apures, todavía tenemos tiempo, come despacio porque están calientes.

Aún así me di prisa para darme un baño, vestirme y tomarme una buena taza de café, aunque el tiempo se me pasó volando.

-¿Edward, estás listo? ¿Qué tanto haces? - Me gritó Emmett desde la puerta.

Escuché sonar el claxon del coche de Alice.

-¿Porqué tanta prisa? - le pregunté a Emmett cuando salíamos de la casa.

-En NY los buenos lugares para estacionarte se acaban fácilmente. Además Alice lleva los zapatos que compró ayer y no creo que quiera gastarlos tan pronto si nos estacionamos muy lejos de la escuela. - Me explicó Emmett.

Cuando llegamos a la Universidad y bajábamos del coche vi cómo un descapotable color rojo se estacionaba en la calle de enfrente. Me sorprendió porque el auto era último modelo.

-Wow, ¿quién conduce esa hermosura? - le pregunté a Emmett, pero él ladeó la mirada.

Del coche bajaron un hombre y una mujer, los dos eran altos y rubios con la piel blanca.

-Son Los Hale, Jasper y Rosalie Hale - me explicó Alice dándoles la espalda cómo si no le importara.

-¿Porqué se comportan de esa manera? - les dije riendo a mis primos.

Y fue en ese momento cuando vi que una tercera persona bajaba, era una mujer con cabello castaño y de tez aún más blanca.

-¿Quién es ella? - dije titubeando

-Es Bella Swan, es media hermana de Jasper y Rosalie - me explicó Alice.

-Vaya, es muy bonita - me dije.

-No no, no se le puede comparar a Rosalie, ella es la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto - suspiró Emmett.

-Lo mejor será no meternos en su camino - dijo Alice molesta. Tomó sus cosas y entró a la escuela.

La actitud de Alice fue un tanto extraña, pero no le di mucha importancia.

El ambiente de la escuela era agradable, mis profesores eran estrictos y las clases eran duras pero me gustaba que fuera de esa forma.

En la clase después del almuerzo conocí a Jacob Black y a Mike Newton, eran buenas personas y se veían discretas así que no dudé en preguntar.

-¿Ustedes conocen a Los Hale y a Bella Swan? - les pregunté con indiferencia.

-Los conocemos de vista, porque jamás hemos hablado con ellos - dijo Mike.

-¿En serio? ¿Porqué? ¿No les caen bien?

-Pues Rosalie es muy inteligente, indudablemente hermosa, y Jasper es muy bueno en los deportes pero... no lo sé... - dudó- será porque se acaban de mudar aquí hace un año y todavía no se han acostumbrado a la ciudad, ellos son de Forks-dijo Jacob

-¿Forks? Vaya, eso está muy cerca de Seattle - comenté.

-Hace 3 meses llegó Bella Swan, son medios hermanos o eso creo porque no se apellidan igual. Creo que la madre de los gemelos se volvió a casar y después la tuvo a ella - me explicó Mike - El caso es que los tres son muy unidos, siempre van juntos a todas partes, eso debería se ser común entre los gemelos, pero no entiendo a Swan. A veces la sobreprotegen mucho.

En ese momento sonó mi celular. Era Alice.

-¿Alice?... Sí perdón, se me hizo tarde, voy para allá. - Me tengo que ir -les dije a Jacob y Mike- mis primos me están esperando en el estacionamiento.

-Está bien, nos veremos mañana. - dijo Jacob

Esos tipos me caían bien.

¡DEMONIOS! Había olvidado mi computadora en el locker. Tuve que mandarle un mensaje por celular a Alice:

_"DAME UN MINUTO, OLVIDÉ ALGO... ¡NO SE VAYAN SIN MÍ! :("_

Conocía tan bien a Emmett que podría jugarme esa broma y dejarme en la escuela. El problema es que sí me dejaban ¿Cómo iba a llegar a la casa? No conocía NY lo suficiente como para irme solo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para encontrar mi locker, pero al dar vuelta en un pasillo choqué con alguien... y ese alguien tenía, al parecer, miles de hojas impresas que volaron sobre nosotros.

-Ohh, lo lamento mucho - dije levantándome del suelo. -¿Estás bien? Perdóname es que estaba distraído porque es tarde y...

No podía creer lo que veía, era Bella Swan... choqué con ella y le había arruinado varias de sus hojas.

-¿E...E...Estás bien? - titubeé.

Me agaché para tratar de ayudarla a pararse cuando levantó su cara y vi una pequeña herida en su frente que empezó a sangrar...

-Oh por dios, ¿Estás bien? Yo lo lamento, ven déjame llevarte a la enfermería.

-No te molestes - me dijo con una sonrisa - Al parecer soy muy buena para sangrar... no pasa nada es sólo una pequeña cortada.

En ese momento Jasper y Rosalie dieron vuelta en el pasillo, preocupados. Al parecer la estaban buscando.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? - dijo Rosalie claramente alterada.

-Rose, como si esto nunca pasara. Sólo es un rasguño. - replicó Bella.

Jasper sacó un pequeño botiquín de su mochila. Tal vez esto sí sucedía muy a menudo.

-En verdad lo lamento - volví a decir.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada - decía Bella mientras Jasper le pasaba un líquido desinfectante por la herida que tenía en la frente.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas? - me preguntó.

-Oh sí, soy Edward Cullen. Me acabo de mudar aquí, originalmente vivía en Seattle.

-¿Seattle? Está muy cerca de nuestro antiguo hogar - dijo con tristeza Bella.

-¿Cullen? Eso quiere decir que... - Rosalie parecía sorprendida

-¿Alice y Emmett son tus hermanos? - preguntó ansioso Jasper

-No, somos primos, nuestros padres son hermanos, bueno eran porque...

Les estaba diciendo cuando Rosalie me interrumpió:

-Bella, será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte - Jasper ayudó a Bella a pararse que todavía estaba sentada en el suelo.

-En verdad, te pido disculpas - repetí una ultima vez.

-Estaré bien, espero verte pronto - se despidió Bella.

Cuando salí Emmett estaba sentado en la banqueta mirando a Rosalie subir a su coche.

-Vaya, ese coche sí que es afortunado - escuché decir a Emmett antes de sentarme junto a él.

-Ohm... ¿Emmett?... ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Alice? - le pregunté.

-Tuvo que irse o llegaría tarde al trabajo. Me dejó aquí para que no te regresaras solo a la casa.

- Lo lamento, es que tuve un accidente, lastimé a Bella Swan - le expliqué.

-Ahhh... eso explica porqué Rosalie manejó esta vez en vez de Jasper

-¿Siempre han sido así de sobreprotectores con ella? - le pregunté con indiferencia a Emmett

- Haha, con el paso del tiempo te darás cuenta del por qué son así. Ésa chica se tropieza con su propia sombra, es normal que estén preocupados por ella - me respondió Emmett. - Vámonos, esta noche nos toca la cena a nosotros.

De camino a la casa pasamos por el supermercado, Emmett quería preparar espagueti.

Cuando llegamos y él empezó a preparar la cena tuve más tiempo para preguntarle cosas sobre Bella.

-Entonces, ellos son medios hermanos ¿no?

Dios mío, soy un pésimo actor, no podía hacer la pregunta haciéndome el indiferente -pensé

-Al parecer te gusta, ¿no? - Emmett se rió de mí.

Esta confesión me iba a traer varios problemas.

-Sí, quiero decir, tú sabes, ella es muy linda. Además a ti también te gusta Rosalie así que no me juzgues de loco enamorado.

¿Loco Enamorado? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? -pensé de nuevo.

-Pero eso es diferente, te platicaré algo aquí entre nosotros sin que Alice se entere. Ella en verdad me gusta mucho, y no creas que no he tratado de hablar con ella, porque sí lo he hecho pero ella simplemente me evita.

-Eso es aún más extraño, pero porqué a Alice le molestaría saber eso.

-Porque lo mejor es que no nos metamos con ellos - nos interrumpió Alice cuando entró a la cocina - Emmett te he dicho que no estés de rogón con ella.

-Sé que me lo has dicho, pero es que ella es irresistible. Además no me vengas con eso que tu sí llegaste a salir con Jasper hace varios meses.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Alice, ¿no vas a cenar? - le pregunté.

-No tengo hambre, buenas noches - dijo antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. ¿Quieres que te sirva? - Emmett me sirvió un plato enorme.

-En realidad preferiría primero ir a hablar con mis papás, ahora vuelvo.

-Me los saludas de mi parte - me gritó antes de que yo cerrara la puerta.

Traté varias veces de contactarlos pero nadie contestaba, tal vez habían salido a cenar.

Al día siguiente salí temprano de la universidad, nuestra maestra de Historia estaba en una junta y canceló la clase.

No tenía caso que intentara irme a la casa porque estaba seguro que me iba a perder. Así que Mike, Jake y yo decidimos irnos a la cafetería a almorzar algo.

Mike parloteaba algo sobre organizar una fiesta para este fin de semana cuando vi entrar a Bella y se sentaba en una de las mesas de la esquina.

Le dije a Jake que iría a comprar una botella de agua, pero creo que me ignoró y siguió conversando con Mike.

-Hola Bella, ¿puedo sentarme? - ella volteó y tenía en su frente una pequeña curita, al parecer su herida todavía no sanaba.

-Claro, ohm perdón ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?... ¿Edmund?

-Cerca, soy Edward

-Oh si, claro. Edward. Sí, siéntate.

-Oye ¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? - le pregunté- Es que mis amigos van organizar una fiesta y me encantaría que...

-Si, claro que puedo ir contigo.

-Bien, entonces ¿es una cita?

-Hahahaha, sí. Es una cita.

-Ok, entonces una cita...

Fantástico la primera chica a la que invito a salir y todo va a la perfección.

Bien Edward – me felicité.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - le dije -¿Porqué tus hermanos son tan...?

-Bella, Jasper te está esperando en el coche - nos interrumpió Rosalie, otra vez.

¿Cómo le hacía esa mujer para aparecer de la nada?

-Me tengo que ir, ten - Bella me dio un pequeño trozo de papel con su número escrito - Llámame para ponernos de acuerdo de la hora, ¿va?

-Claro, cuídate -Bella se despidió con una sonrisa mientras que Rosalie me miraba de una manera muy fría.

La semana pasó muy lenta, al parecer las ansias de salir con Bella hicieron que la semana fuera eterna.

El viernes por la noche la llamé. Nos veríamos el sábado a las 8, cerca de Central Park. Alice insistió en llevarme y pasar por mí, como a un niño chiquito.

Bella ya estaba allí cuando llegamos. Lucía hermosa con un pantalón negro y una blusa azul pálido (mi color favorito).

-Perdón, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-Para nada acabamos de llegar - no lo había notado pero Jasper estaba detrás de ella.

-Hola, creo que no me he presentado de la manera correcta soy Edward Cullen, te prometo que cuidaré de Bella. Sólo iremos a saludar a unos amigos - me presenté de manera educada, tal como mis padres me habían enseñado. Estreché su mano - A propósito, ella es mi prima. Alice Cullen, pero creo que ustedes...

- No te molestes en presentarnos ya nos conocemos- me interrumpió Alice -será mejor que me vaya me tocó hacer la cena y Emmett se va a enfurecer - dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-Adiós Alice - susurró Jasper después de un suspiró.

Vaya aquí definitivamente había algo misterioso – pensé.

Lo bueno es que tenía el resto de la noche para estar con Bella.

Después de que ella se despidió de Jasper, caminamos un par de cuadras antes de llegar a la fiesta.

Mike estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados.

- Hey Mike, te quiero presentar a Bella. Bella él es Mike Newton.

Casi me muero de la risa de la cara que puso al ver que iba con ella.

-Mu... mucho gusto - tartamudeó Mike, aún impresionado.

-Hola, oye ¿tú eres el director de la obra de teatro que se presentó la semana pasada en el auditorio de la universidad? - le preguntó Bella llena de curiosidad.

-Sí ese mismo... ¿porqué lo dices? - Mike lucía inseguro.

-Lo digo porque ha sido la obra más divertida que he visto. Deberías ser profesional. Fue una obra excelente. Rosalie y yo no parábamos de reír.

-Te refieres a tu hermana... ¿Rosalie... Hale? - Mike tenía los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, fui a verla con ella. En fin, mucho gusto en conocerte. Y felicidades de nuevo.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y entramos, pero no sin antes voltear a ver a Mike que todavía estaba en shock por la noticia.

Entramos y la mayoría estaba bailando. Bella y yo buscamos un lugar tranquilo donde platicar.

Charlamos TODA LA NOCHE.

Bella, sin duda, era una de las personas más interesantes y testarudas que había conocido durante toda mi vida.

Hablamos de todo: Política, música, libros, películas... hasta que llegamos al tema en el que estaba más interesado: Su familia.

-Entonces ¿sólo son tus padres y tú? - me preguntó ella.

-Así es, aunque siempre he considerado a Alice y a Emmett como mis hermanos después de que sus padres murieron. Éstas 4 personas son todo lo que tengo en el mundo - respondí con sinceridad.

-Y, ¿has pensando en formar tu propia familia? - volvió a preguntar.

-Supongo que cuando llegue el momento, sí, me gustaría.

-Has pensando en todo, ¿no? - sonrió.

-Pues no en todo, sólo que quiero encontrar pronto a la mujer con la que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida.

-¿Algo así como tu alma gemela? ¿Eso no es un tanto anticuado? - me miró incrédula.

-Creo que sí -admití riéndome- pero ésa fue la forma en la que a mí me educaron -¿ Y qué hay contigo? ¿Sólo son tus padres y tus hermanos?

-Sí, ellos son también lo único que tengo - Bella desvió la mirada, supuse que también había algo misterioso ahí.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero, ¿porqué tus hermanos son así de sobreprotectores contigo?

-Haha, porque estoy parece que estoy hecha de papel, Edward. Desde niña siempre he sido muy enfermiza y muy frágil. Pero sí, tienes razón, ellos me sobreprotegen mucho.

-Es porque te quieren, Bella.

-Te aseguro que es algo más que eso. En fin, estoy pensando seriamente regresarme a vivir a Forks.

-¿Porqué?

-Haz escuchado ese refrán de: "Vive cada día como si fuera el último" pues eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Nadie sabe cuando va a morir, así que lo mejor es que hagamos lo que nos hace felices, ¿no?- me explicó Bella.

-Creo que tienes razón pero, hablas como si...

-Tranquilo Edward, no tengo pensado morir... - así dio por terminada la platica.

Salimos del edificio y empezamos a caminar. Le tomé la mano varias veces y como a ella al parecer no le molestaba así que continué haciéndolo.

-¿Bella? ¿Tú sabes qué fue lo que pasó entre mi prima y tu hermano?

-¿Pasó algo? – se echó a reír - creo que estoy menos informada que tú. No, la verdad no sé nada. Si quieres puedo investigar, seria algo así como una misión secreta.

-No quiero meterte en problemas, será mejor que le pregunte a ella directamente. Hablando de ella debo de hablarle para que pase por nosotros.

-No hace falta, yo vivo cerca de aquí. Yo me puedo ir caminando.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo permitir eso. Te acompañaré - insistí.

Caminamos por varios minutos hasta que llegamos a un edificio muy elegante, parecía hotel.

-¿Aquí vives? - Bella asintió – Wow… Me tengo que ir, pero nos veremos el lunes, ¿si?

-Está bien, nos vemos - ella me sonrió.

Iba a despedirme dándole un beso en el cachete cuando ella movió la cabeza y terminé besándole los labios. Fue un beso sencillo. Ella se separó de mi y me abrazó.

-En verdad me gustas Edward - me dijo al oído.

Abrió la puerta y entró al edificio.

Yo me quedé todavía paralizado. Parecía imposible, pero sobreviví.

Llamé un taxi para que me llevara a casa. No iba a permitir que Alice saliera tan noche sólo para recogerme de una fiesta, eso era muy infantil.

La casa por fuera estaba a oscuras y silenciosa. Supuse que mis primos ya estaban dormidos.

Entré intentando no hacer ruido pero, lo que no esperaba, era encontrarme a Alice viéndome con una mirada asesina en la mitad de la sala.

-¿Porqué no me llamaste? - Alice parecía mi madre.

-No tenía caso que fueras por mí, ya memoricé la dirección de la casa. Además es muy tarde cómo para que salieras a buscarme. ¿Y tu hermano?

-No lo sé- suspiró - Peleamos y salió

-¿Pelearon? ¿Porqué?- le pregunté

-Es una larga historia... la verdad no quiero hablar de eso.

-Creo que te sentirías mejor sí me lo platicaras, necesitas desahogarte.

-Es... sobre la familia de Bella, Edward. No quiero meterte ideas a la cabeza...

-Alice... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Fue... no tiene caso... Pasó hace mucho tiempo... Edward en verdad..-titubeó

-Alice... - la regañé

Suspiró y continuó

-Pasó hace 4 meses...

_"Jasper y yo estábamos en la misma clase de Mercadotecnia, nos tocó hacer un proyecto juntos y así fue como empezamos a salir... Era un chico fantástico, muy interesante y educado. Creo que llegué a enamorarme de él... Pero... Acabábamos de cumplir un mes de novios cuando su hermana, Bella, llegó aquí a NY. Fue allí cuando empezó a evitarme, no respondía mis llamadas y no tenía tiempo de salir conmigo tampoco. Intenté hablar con él muchas veces para saber qué pasaba, pero siempre me salía con el pretexto de que tenía muchos problemas en su casa y que después me platicaría con calma qué era lo que pasaba. Pasó otro mes y nada, las cosas seguían exactamente igual... Hasta que un día después de clase, me esperó en el estacionamiento y me dijo que ya no podíamos seguir viéndonos..."_

...Supongo que conoció a alguien más, o tal vez se aburrió de mi - vi como caían pequeñas lagrimas hasta sus mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas?- la abrasé y le besé la frente - No conozco a nadie en el planeta que pueda llegar a aburrirse de ti - ella rió - pero eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿porqué se molestó Emmett?

-Edward, algo malo pasa en esa familia. Emmett piensa que estoy loca y que lo único que quiero es fastidiarlo con la idea de que Rosalie jamás se fijará en él. Supongo que yo no debería de estarme metiendo en esos temas.

-Hahahaha, sí. Los hombres podemos llegar a ser muy sensibles, primita- le dije en tono de broma.

-Ya lo noté. Me iré a la cama. Te quiero, Edward - me dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a su habitación.

Tomé un poco de agua y yo también me fui a la cama.

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando desperté, bueno en realidad fue el olor de pan francés lo que me despertó.

¿Pan francés?

Eso significaba que Emmett ya estaba en la casa, porque su única especialidad, aparte del Espagueti, era el Pan francés.

Cuando me acerqué a la cocina vi como Alice y Emmett jugueteaban con un pequeño paquete de harina.

-Vaya, vaya - les dije - entonces, ¿ya se reconciliaron?

-Sabes que no puedo estar tanto tiempo enojada con ella - dijo Emmett dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Tú sabes que sí - dije acercándome a la mesa.

Como era domingo los 3 íbamos pasar tiempo en "familia". Nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir al cine.

Alice tenía mucho interés en ver la nueva película de Leonardo DiCaprio, pero la convencimos y terminamos eligiendo la película de Angelina Jolie.

Cuando estábamos haciendo fila para comprar los boletos a lo lejos me pareció ver a una chica de altura media y largo cabello castaño...

-¿Bella? - me dije a mi mismo.

-¿Me hablas? - volteó Alice a verme.

-No, no perdón. Estaba pensando en voz alta.

Compramos los boletos para después pasar a la dulcería: palomitas, refrescos, nachos y chocolates para los tres.

Estábamos buscando lugares dentro de la sala cuando vimos un fila desocupada.

-Por aquí - les dije a mis primos.

Estábamos a punto de sentarnos vi, claramente, cómo otro trío se sentaba a dos asientos de distancia de nosotros.

-¿Edward?

Levanté la mirada y era... ¿BELLA?

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté lleno de felicidad

-Convencí a mis hermanos de venir al cine. No quería pasarme el domingo encerrada en mi casa.

Y sí, efectivamente, Rosalie y Jasper estaban detrás de ella.

-Ho...hola - dije de forma entrecortada. Ésta situación iba a ser incómoda.

-¡HOLA ROSALIE! - gritó Emmett desde el otro extremo de la fila.

Vi como Rosalie se sonrojaba.

-Hola - articuló ella mientras le sonreía a mi primo.

La película comenzó y no dudé en varias veces voltear a ver a Bella. Lucía un tanto pálida, pero creo que sólo era por la poca luz que había o eso pensé porque a la mitad de la película vi como Bella le susurraba a Jasper algo en el oído y los tres salieron repentinamente de la sala.

-Qué extraño - pensé.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa tomé el teléfono y hablé a casa de Bella. Jasper respondió.

-¿Diga?

-Ho.. Hola, ¿está Bella?

-Espera - me dejó en la línea varios minutos hasta que...

- Ohm ¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Bella me dice que en después te regresa la llamada, ahorita está un poco... ocupada.

-Ahhh, sí claro... yo espero su llamada...

Y colgó.

Pasó una hora, dos...

Llamaba a la casa y nadie contestaba. Algo malo había pasado, lo presentía, pero ¿por qué Jasper no me dijo la verdad? Estaba harto.

-¿Alice? - toqué a su puerta.

-Pasa - la escuché decir

Entré y estaba en acostada en su cama con una revista en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Es Bella... no sé qué le pasa pero esto no me da buena espina. Necesito que me lleves a su casa, tú sabes donde vive, ¿verdad?

-Edward, perdóname pero no puedo hacerlo. No pienso regresar a esa casa.

-Por favor - me hinqué - te lo ruego, estoy muy preocupado por ella y nadie contesta mis llamadas.

-Edward es que yo no... - la interrumpí

-Nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ella... por favor... Alice.

-Está bien, vamos.

-¡YO TAMBIEN VOY! - gritó Emmett desde la sala.

En menos de 15 minutos ya estábamos en camino. Llegamos al edificio. Iba a preguntarle al guardia de seguridad que estaba en la puerta en qué piso estaban los Hale, pero Alice conocía el camino.

Era el piso 7, departamento 14.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces y nadie salía.

Iba a tocar una vez más cuando Jasper abrió la puerta.

-Alice - dijo ansioso y con una gran sonrisa.

-Edward quiere ver a Bella, es por eso que estamos aquí - dijo ella, aclarando la razón de su visita.

-Ella... ella está... ella no está... llámala más tarde - se excusó.

Estuvo a punto de cerrarnos la puerta cuando escuchamos decir a Rosalie:

-Jasper. Tal vez Edward pueda convencerla... tal vez él nos pueda ayudar

Jasper abrió la puerta y vimos a Rosalie sentada en las escaleras llorando.

Emmett, como rayo, fue hasta ella y la abrazó.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Bella? - les pregunté enfadado. Me molestaba que me ocultaran cosas.

-Edward, será mejor que te sientes - me dijo Rosalie - Tú también, Alice.

Nos sentamos todos en la sala, excepto por Emmett que seguía consolando a Rosalie desde las escaleras.

-Bella... - dijo Jasper - Bella... está enferma, Edward.

¿Enferma? ¿Tiene gripe o algo así? - pregunté... Estaba empezando a asustarme.

-A ella... hace 6 meses que... le diagnosticaron... Leucemia.

-¿Es una broma? Eso es imposible... ¿ya la llevaron con un doctor? El sábado que salimos ella estaba perfectamente - la voz se me apagó.

No podía ser cierto, ella era... yo estaba... No, Bella no podía estar enferma de algo tan grave.

-¿Dónde está? - les preguntó Alice

-Arriba, en su habitación, mis padres trataron de convencerla de ir al hospital. Desde que salimos del cine no le ha bajado la temperatura y sigue devolviendo el estómago.

-¿No se supone que a las personas con esa enfermedad les dan algún tipo de tratamiento y mejoran? También pueden operarla, ¿no? - les dijo Emmett.

-Lo hemos tratado todo - comenzó a decir Rosalie - El trasplante era nuestra última esperanza pero... no funcionó.

¿Trasplante? ¿Quién fue quien... ? - Emmett preguntó y Jasper fue quien respondió.

-Yo fui... nos hicimos los exámenes y yo fui el único compatible - Jasper miró a Alice.

-¿Puedo verla? - pregunté.

Jasper y Rosalie intercambiaron miradas por un momento, parecía que podían leerse la mente, algo de gemelos, tal vez.

-Yo te llevo - me dijo Jasper.

Cuando entramos a la habitación Bella se había quedado dormida en el sillón viendo la televisión.

-Bella, cariño... Vamos a acostarte - susurró Jasper cuando cargó a Bella para acomodarla en su cama.

Eso me recordó a Alice y la forma en cómo trataba a Emmett la otra noche.

-Creo que lo mejor será que no la despiertes - susurré.

-Gracias. Sí yo también lo pienso, no ha podido dormir bien estos últimos días - murmuró.

-Es una locura, no debieron dejarla salir hoy - le dije.

-Ella quería que Rose y yo nos divirtiéramos. Siempre estamos preocupados por ella, por su maldita enfermedad. Edward... ella es la razón por la que me separé de Alice... Si llegáramos a perderla... Ella es la razón por la que... esta familia funciona... - su voz se apagó.

-Jasper... Bella no se debe de enterar que yo sé de su enfermedad... Yo... ella me gusta mucho... quiero que se enamore de mí... como yo estoy enamorado de ella - suspiré.

-Ella lo está. No deja de hablar de ti - Jasper rió.

Cuando llegamos a la sala Rosalie estaba riendo, al parecer Emmett la había animado.

-¿Hablaste con ella? - me preguntó Alice.

-No, ella se quedó dormida - le respondí.

Jasper y Rosalie volvieron a mirarse.

-Bella no debe de enterarse que sabemos de su enfermedad - les dije a todos - Vámonos, mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano.

-Ella no irá mañana - me informó Rosalie.

-Sí, está bien. Déjenla descansar - susurró Alice.

Jasper se despidió de Alice con un beso en la mejilla y Emmett le dio un gran abrazo a Rosalie mientras le besaba la frente.

-Gracias por todo - nos dijo Rosalie a los tres desde la puerta.

-Guarden el secreto - dije por última vez.

Esa noche no pude dormir, lloré toda la noche.

No podía creerlo, ¿porqué Bella? ¿Qué no había algún doctor lo suficientemente bueno como para...?

Claro que lo había, mi padre.

Miré el reloj eran las 3:30 de la mañana. No dudé en hacerlo y marqué a su celular.

Me respondió al primer timbrazo.

-¿Sí, diga?

-¿Papá?

-¡¿Edward? Hijo qué gusto hablar contigo pero ¿porqué estas despierto?

-Hahahaha, no la pregunta es ¿porqué tú estás despierto?

-Una señora que iba a dar a luz tuvo unas complicaciones, por suerte su pequeñita está sana y lista para irse con su familia en un par de días.

-Me da gusto, ¿y mi madre? - le pregunté

-Fue a Boston, a visitar a sus primas.

-Qué bien que se distraiga, debe de pasar bastante tiempo sola, ¿no?

-Al principió cuando te fuiste pensé que estaría triste todo el tiempo, pero la verdad es que se ha dado tiempo para ella misma, como no lo había hecho antes. - me explicó - Hasta ha re-decorado toda la casa. Quedó estupenda. Tienes que venir a verla.

-Prometo hacerlo pronto - le dije con una sonrisa

-¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo? ¿No me has explicado porqué me has llamado?

-Papá... acabo... creo que acabo de conocer a la mujer más maravillosa del planeta...

-Caray, qué gusto me da... Tienes que traerla a la fiesta de navidad. Quiero conocerla.

-Papá... necesito tu ayuda... ella... ella tiene... le diagnosticaron leucemia - un nudo en mi garganta no me permitió seguirle platicando de ella.

-Lo lamento mucho, hijo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito saber todo sobre su enfermedad... todos los cuidados que una persona así necesita... no voy a dejarla morir.

Me explicó detalladamente todo lo relacionado sobre el tema durante horas. Yo quería estar muy bien informado.

-Edward, debes de saber que si el trasplante no funcionó y Bella no quiere las quimioterapias no hay ninguna probabilidad de que...

-No va a pasar, papá - lo interrumpí - ella no va a morir.

-Buena suerte hijo. Llámame por cualquier duda.

-Gracias papá. Saludos a mi madre.

Pensé muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El plan "Enamorar y salvar a Bella" estaba en marcha.

* * *

><p>Toda esa semana Bella no fue a la escuela, pero yo iba a visitarla en las tardes para pasarle los apuntes aunque sólo era una excusa para poder verla y platicar. Ella me dijo que no iba a la escuela por problemas en el estómago, pero yo sabía la verdad.<p>

-Hahahaha. La película era tan mala que me hizo daño en el estómago - me decía.

-No no, no trates de culpar a Angelina - repliqué.

-Oye, creo que ya sé porque tu prima y mi hermano se separaron - me dijo.

-Ah, ¿si? - pregunté fingiendo indiferencia...

Dios, ya me descubrió - pensé.

-Jasper siempre a tenido miedo a los compromisos. Ellos eran el uno para el otro. Eso hizo que mi hermano se asustara. Qué gallina - dijo entre dientes.

-Ahhh... - di un suspiro - sí, claro. Qué tontería.

-Edward, me podrías acomodar la almohada. Rosalie lo hace pero no ha regresado del supermercado. ¿Me ayudas?

-Por supuesto - dije con una sonrisa. Me apoyé en la cama y con cuidado acomodé su almohada y puse algunos cojines a su alrededor.

-¿Así está bien? - le pregunté.

-Perfecto - dijo.

Estaba tan cerca de su cara que sin pensarlo me acerqué a sus labios y le di un beso. Empezaba a ser más apasionado cuando ella le dio fin.

-Wow - dijo riendo - definitivamente lo haces mejor que Rosalie.

Ella se acercó de nuevo a mi y nos besamos nuevamente, pero ésta vez fue más corto porque Jasper entró a la habitación.

-¡Jasper! - Bella dio un respingo.

-Perdón, creo que debí tocar primero - dijo él.

-No hay problema... debo irme - me excusé - Hoy es viernes. Me toca la cena y Alice se molestará si la comida no está a tiempo. Adiós Bella - le di un beso en la frente y salí cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando cerré la puerta sólo escuché las risas de Bella.

-Vaya vaya, no puedo creerlo. Pensé que me harías una escenita de hermano mayor celoso y al parecer Rosalie es más celosa conmigo que tú - la escuché decir.

-Tienes suerte que fui yo quien entró y no mi padre - le replicó Jasper.

Me fui de la casa con una sonrisa. Vaya chica... vaya familia - pensé.

Cuando bajé del taxi escuché claramente las risas de Emmett y Alice.

Abrí la puerta y los dos estaban arriba de los sillones con almohadas en sus manos.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-¡Edward, Edward! - Emmett corrió hacia mí - ¡TENGO UNA CITA CON ROSAAAALIEE MAÑAANAA!

-¿En verdad? - sonreí - Felicidades. Lo lograste. Pero eso no explica las almohadas.

-Alice está celosa - Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-¡NO ES VERDAD! - Alice aventó su almohada, Emmett se agachó y me dio a mi.

Todo quedó en silencio. Tomé la almohada y no dije nada.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS! - grité corriendo hasta donde estaba ella. En vez de golpearla con la almohada, como ella lo hizo conmigo, la cargué y la despeiné.

-EDWARD CULLEN... ¡BÁJAMEE! - me gritaba.

Después de un rato, el hambre nos quitó energías para seguir jugando.

Preparé sándwiches para la cena porque teníamos tanta hambre que no aguantaríamos si cocinaba algo más elaborado.

-¿Entonces? - le pregunté a Emmett - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Me la encontré en el supermercado, Alice me mandó por unas cosas que le faltaban de la despensa y como tú andas en las nubes, pensamos que olvidarías la cena - se rió de mi - El caso es que me la topé y empezamos a platicar. Debo de admitir que no fue nada fácil, es decir, ya sabes lo angustiada que está por todo el asunto de Bella, pero logré que recapacitara y que se diera cuenta de que ella también merecía tiempo para divertirse, para pensar en ella.

-Emmett, te repito que no creo que sea buena idea de que te hagas muchas ilusiones con ella - espetó Alice.

-¡Oh, vamos! Sólo vamos a salir, no es que me vaya a casar con ella ni nada por el estilo - bromeó Emmett.

-Iré a dormir, hoy me desperté muy temprano. Además mañana voy a salir a comer con Bella.

-¿Van a salir? ¿Ella ya está mejor? - se sorprendió Alice.

-Pues, Jasper me platicó que el nuevo medicamento que le recetó el médico es más fuerte, mantendrán en equilibrio su cuerpo por un tiempo pero, al igual que las otras medicinas, irán perdiendo efecto.

-¿Y cómo está Jasper? - me preguntó mi prima con indiferencia.

-Pobre, está muy frustrado por todo el asunto, pero está muy agradecido con nosotros y supongo que le gusta la idea de que esté enamorado de su hermana.

De repente toda la habitación quedó en silencio.

-¿Enamorado? - dijeron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

-Sí... estoy... enamorado de ella - dije avergonzado.

-¿Y ella de ti? - solo Alice me preguntó esta vez.

-No lo sé, hoy nos besamos...pero... pues... la verdad espero que sí - dije honestamente.

-Wow... ellas los embrujaron totalmente, ¿verdad? - se rió Alice.

-Totalmente - suspiró Emmett.

-En fin - dije recogiendo mi plato - es tarde, me iré a acostar.

-Adiós, Edward. Te quiero - se despidió ella.

-Que descanses - le di un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches - le repetí a Emmett

-Buenas noches, Romeo - dijo con una risotada.

Tuve muchas pesadillas esa noche, casi no pude dormir.

En la mañana, cuando entré a la cocina Emmett preparaba el desayuno tarareando.

-¿Porqué estas tan contento? - le pregunté.

-Porque faltan - miró su reloj y me dijo - 10 horas para salir con Rosalie.

Bostecé - ¿Y Alice? ¿Se fue a trabajar ya?

-Sí, pero hoy saldrá temprano, podremos ir a comer los tres... Ahhh casi lo olvido saldrás con Bella, ¿verdad?

-Si, debo de pasar por ella en un rato más - suspiré y me serví una taza de café.

-Edward, ¿porqué no le dices a Bella que ya sabes la verdad? - me preguntó él.

Le di un sorbo a mi café y contesté.

-Porque no quiero que ella piense que lo hago por lastima. Emmett, estoy enamorado de ella y si se entera no me creerá.

-Pero sabes que algún día ella se va a enterar, ¿no? Obviamente no lo podrá esconder por mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya tengo la solución para ese problema.

Desayunamos y mi primo seguía parloteando de lo emocionado que estaba por salir con Rosalie. Al finalizar me bañé y me preparé para salir. Cuando salí de mi cuarto Emmett estaba entretenido viendo una película me despedí de él y fui directo al edificio de Bella.

Toqué a la puerta y ella misma fue quien me abrió.

-Hola, ¿estás lista? - dije.

-Sí, vamos.

Cuando cerró la puerta no me pude resistir y la besé. Y cómo ya había sucedido antes: Yo lo empezaba y ella lo terminaba.

-Me encantan tus besos Edward pero, no creo que sea adecuado que lo hagas cuando mis papás nos pueden ver, aunque sea espera a que estemos fuera del edificio - bromeó ella.

-Está bien, está bien - Pero cuando ella se volvió a distraer le robé un ultimo beso.

-Eres imposible - me sonrió.

Como Bella no tenia hambre decidimos ir a pasear a Central Park.

Llegamos y decidimos acostarnos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Estuvimos platicando, de nuevo, de muchos temas diferentes: Mis abuelos, su niñez, mis amigos, Forks, mis padres... y sus padres.

-¿Quieres oír un secreto? - me preguntó Bella que estaba recostada muy relajada en mi pecho.

Supongo que las caricias que le hacia en su cabello la estaban arrullando.

-Siempre - me reí.

-Jasper y Rosalie no son mis hermanos - respondió ella en un tono serio.

-¿De qué hablas? Claro que lo son - le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Reneé era el nombre de mi madre... ella se embarazó de mi cuando tenía 17 años. Su padre, mi abuelo, la escondió durante los 9 meses de gestación. Ella murió dando a luz. Mis tíos me adoptaron cuando los gemelos tenían 2 años.

Estaba muy sorprendido por eso, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Pero ellos te quieren muchísimo Bella, como no tienes idea - respondí instantáneamente.

-Lo sé y yo a ellos - suspiró.

-¿Bella? - volteé a verla y ella tenia sus ojos cerrados

-Dime - abrió sus ojos y ladeó la cabeza para poderme ver.

-¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi novia?

Ella se hincó frente a mi y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Creía que ya lo éramos - me dijo.

-Entonces, ¿es un sí?

-Claro que sí.

Ella fue la que inició el beso ahora.

-Te quiero Bella, eres una persona asombrosa.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé - dijo antes de besarme otra vez.

Luego de un rato fuimos a comer pizza. Cuando empezó a oscurecer regresamos a su casa.

Cuando llegamos Rosalie estaba saliendo del edificio vestida de una forma impresionante. Parecía que iría a una alfombra roja y no a una cita.

Emmett le abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero, Alice lo había enseñado bien, y antes de subir él también al coche me guiñó el ojo.

-Buena suerte - articulé.

Luego de que se fueron nos despedimos en la puerta del edificio.

-¿Te veré mañana? - le pregunté

-No, lo siento. Mis hermanos y yo iremos a Nueva Jersey a comprar unos materiales que Rosalie necesita... pero... ¿sabes qué? ¿Que tal si ustedes 3 nos acompañan? Prometo que no se van a aburrir... Además sería bueno salieras a conocer más la ciudad, ¿no?

-Ahhh mi pequeña Bella se preocupa por mi educación- bromeé

-¿Entonces, irán?

-Claro, ¿nos vemos aquí a la una?

-Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana - Me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y entró.

Cuando llegué a la casa Alice estaba sentada en la sala, viendo televisión con un enorme tazón lleno de palomitas.

-¿Qué estamos viendo? - le dije, tomando un puñado.

-"La Guerra de los Mundos" ¿Cómo te fue con Bella? - me dijo mientras le ponía pausa a la película.

-Fantástico... ya somos novios, por fin- dije sonriendo.

-Felicidades - me sonrió - Vaya, entonces sí es en serio lo del enamoramiento. Hahahaha. ¿Cuando la verás de nuevo?

-Ahhh, casi lo olvidaba mañana iremos nosotros tres a acompañarla a ella y a los gemelos a Nueva Jersey.

-¡¿QUÉE? - me gritó furiosa.

-Alice, debes de entender que quiero pasar el día de mañana con ella y pues la única manera de hacerlo es si los acompañamos. ¿Qué no quieres conocer la ciudad?

Traté de usar la misma forma de convencimiento que Bella usó en mí

-Edward, he vivido aquí toda mi vida... conozco Jersey como la palma de mi mano.

Y fracasé.

-Por favor Alice, hazlo por mí. Te lo suplico. Te daré lo que quieras a cambio. Lo prometo.

-Tendré que esperar a que llegue Emmett para discutirlo.

-Oh vamos, tu bien sabes que él sí va a querer ir. Por favor. ¿Lo harías por mí?

-¡Ash!... Está bien - dijo molesta

-Por eso eres mi prima favorita - dije dándole un beso en la frente y alborotándole el cabello.

-Soy tu única prima, tonto - se echó a reír y siguió viendo su película.

Eso significaba que el enojo había pasado... Por ahora.

Preparé la cena y cuando terminamos nos fuimos a dormir.

A mitad de la noche alguien entró a mi habitación.

-Edward - susurró - Edward... Edward... Hey... Hey... Edward...

Hice un sonido para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Estás dormido? - me preguntó

-Al parecer ya no... ¿qué quieres Emmett? Son... las 3 de la mañana.

-Besé a Rose, Edward... ¡YAAAAAY! - festejó en silencio.

-Eso está bien, mañana iremos con ella y sus hermanos a Jersey, así que ya vete a dormir.

-¿En verdad?... ¡YAAAAAY! - festejó una vez más.

-Vete a dormir - le repetí.

-Ahhh sí, perdón... duerme tú también Edward - me regañó Emmett antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Eso intento- grité.

* * *

><p>De nuevo las pesadillas no me dejaron dormir esa noche. Lo extraño era que siempre soñaba lo mismo... Muerte, sangre y dolor.<p>

-Edward, Edward - me susurraba Alice.

-¿Qué pasa? - dije adormilado.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que llegar.. con... Bella? - dudó.

-A la una de la tarde - bostecé - ¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porque son las 12 de la tarde...

-¿QUÉE? - me paré de un brinco de la cama... ¿cómo fue que dormí tanto?

-Te prepararé algo rápido de almorzar mientras tu te vistes.

-Gracias, dame 10 minutos.

¿12 de la tarde? Supongo que las pesadillas hicieron que me sintiera más cansado y que necesitara dormir más. Vaya noche.

Eran las 12:50 de la tarde cuando llegamos al edificio. Los gemelos y Bella ya estaban esperándonos afuera. Alice se estacionó justo detrás del descapotable rojo.

-¡Hola Rose! - le dijo Emmett mientras la levantaba del suelo y la hacía girar.

-Hola... - vi como Rosalie se volvía a sonrojar.

Caminé directo a Bella y le planté un beso.

-Justo a tiempo - me dijo ella.

-No podía esperar más tiempo para verte - le respondí dándole otro beso.

Los labios de Bella eran la cosa más deliciosa que podía haber en el mundo... Definitivamente era afortunado.

-Hola Alice - dijo temeroso Jasper.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a acomodar? - nos preguntó. Ignorando el saludo de Jasper.

-¡YO PIDO CON ROSE! ¡YO PIDO CON ROSE! - decía Emmett dando brinquitos y levantando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela y la maestra empezara a elegir integrantes de un equipo.

Era tan infantil. Pero eso no le molestaba para nada a ella pues se reía de todas las tonterías que hacia mi primo...

-Qué bien - pensé.

Al final decidimos iríamos todos en el coche de Alice... no era pequeño... pero tampoco lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a seis personas.

El viaje fue un poco incómodo, al menos para a los que nos tocó ir en los asientos de atrás, porque si alguien se movía sólo un poco todos terminábamos más apachurrados de lo que ya estábamos.

Emmett y Rosalie iban de maravilla en la parte de adelante, riéndose y cambiándole a la estación de radio cuando no se sabían la canción que estaban transmitiendo.

Llegamos a un pequeño centro comercial de Nueva Jersey donde Rosalie compraría lo que necesitaba.

Dejamos que Emmett la acompañara así nosotros podríamos turistear por un rato.

Sentía un poco de culpa por dejar a Alice con Jasper a solas pero es que no me podía despegar de Bella pues ella insistía en que conociera bien todo el lugar.

-¿Ya te dije que te quiero? - le pregunté cuando salimos de una tienda de antigüedades.

-Ohm... creo que sí... aunque no estoy segura - bromeó ella.

-Te quiero - le susurré al oído.

-Y yo a ti - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de entrar y salir de muchas tiendas decidimos regresar a donde se encontraban Jasper y Alice.

Para nuestra sorpresa ya estaban allí los cuatro y era tiempo de regresar a casa.

En el camino nos paramos a un lado de la carretera a comer algo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que Emmett y Rosalie se tomaban de la mano, se secreteaban cosas y reían.

-¿Bella? ¿Es mi imaginación o mi primo le está dando de comer en la boca a tu hermana? - le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Sí Edward, es tu imaginación... ya estás loco - se rió de mi.

-Estoy loco... pero lo estoy por ti - le respondí.

Cuando por fin llegamos a NY nos despedimos de ellos y regresamos a nuestra casa.

-Pfff, estoy muy cansada... por suerte mañana no tengo clases ni trabajo - Alice nos dio las buenas noches y entró a su habitación.

-Falta poco para navidad - le recordé a Emmett cuando estábamos cenando.

-¿Ya quieres que compre tu regalo?- me preguntó con tanta inocencia que me dio mucha gracia.

-No, es sólo que... yo quería llevar a Bella a conocer a mis padres y que festejáramos todos justos la navidad pero... Jasper me platicó que su médico le hizo unos nuevos exámenes y... ella... ella no está mejorando.

-Tonterías, ella luce muy bien - replicó Emmett.

-Eso también pensé yo... pero... no.

-¿Mañana tienes clases? - me preguntó. Cambiando de tema.

-No, tengo toda esta semana libre. Al parecer el director habló en serio sobre mandar a los profesores a ése diplomado de Psicología - le comenté.

-Mierda! Yo sí tengo clases. Lo mejor será que vaya a dormir.

-Buenas noches - me despedí.

Estuve viendo la televisión por un rato pero el sueño me venció y terminé durmiendo en el sofá. Alice fue quien me despertó en la mañana.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward? - me susurraba -Voy a salir. ¿Podrías encargarte del aseo de la casa mientras vuelvo?

-Claro, yo lo hago - bostecé.

-No tardo. Te quiero - Me gritó antes de salir de la casa.

Vi el reloj. Eran las 10 de la mañana. Pensé en llamar a Bella pero recordé que ella sí tuvo clases. Me di prisa a desayunar algo para después empezar con el aseo.

Estaba terminando de acomodar la sala cuando Alice llegó.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que las cosas se complicaron en la universidad.

-Dijiste ayer que hoy no tenias clases - le recordé.

-Eso pensé yo también, pero mi tutora habló para decirme que... bueno, lo discutiremos en la cena - concluyó ella.

Toda la tarde Alice estuvo muy callada.

Tal vez tiene problemas en la escuela. No te entrometas, Edward - pensé.

Emmett me llevó a casa de Bella cuando regresó de la escuela. Pero en su casa sólo estaban Rosalie y Jasper, pues Bella pasaría toda la tarde en casa de su amiga, en Queens.

Mientras Emmett y Rosalie platicaban en la habitación de ella. Jasper me puso al corriente de las noticias que el doctor le dio la última vez que Bella fue a su consultorio.

-Los medicamentos ya están perdiendo su efecto. Ésta vez pasó más rápido.

-Según el doctor... si Bella sigue rechazando las quimioterapias... ¿cuanto tiempo...? ¿cuando ella va a...? - titubeé.

-Meses... tal vez... 2 o 3 - las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Jasper.

-No puedo estar desperdiciando tiempo. Tienes que ayudarme - le supliqué.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Quiero... - allí fue cuando se me prendió el foco - Quiero... ¡Quiero casarme con ella!

-¿Casarte? ¿Perdiste la razón? - me preguntó alterado.

-Es perfecto... - ¿Cómo fue que nunca lo pensé antes? - Sí, me quiero casar con ella.

-Edward, tú te lo estás tomando a la ligera. Ella no va a aceptar no tienen ni un mes de novios. No aceptará - dijo Jasper.

-Eso tu déjamelo a mí... Pero dime... ¿cuento con tu ayuda?

-¡NOSOTROS TE AYUDAMOS! - gritaron Rosalie y Emmett desde la puerta.

Pasar tiempo con mi primo ya le está afectado - pensé.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? - repitió Jasper.

-Es lo que quiero... la quiero a ella - afirmé.

-... Está bien... ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Pasamos toda la tarde, los gemelos, mi primo y yo, planeando lo que haríamos ése mismo fin de semana... El gastar tiempo era un lujo que no me podía dar.

Cuando regresamos al anochecer a la casa Alice había preparado ya la cena.

Le platiqué de mis planes y ella estuvo de acuerdo con todos los preparativos.

-Puedes usar la cabaña que nuestros padres nos heredaron, está a dos horas de aquí. Está lindísima - me ofreció Alice.

-Muchas gracias... Creo que lo único que falta es que ella acepte.

De pronto Alice se puso seria y nos pidió que la escucháramos.

-Hoy hablé con mi tutora... desde hace varios meses me han estado ofreciendo una beca para estudiar en Londres... y hoy... acepté.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada? - Emmett se veía alterado.

-No te pongas así. Es una oportunidad única... podré estudiar mi carrera con profesionales eso me abrirá muchas puertas para cuando me convierta en diseñadora.

-Pero... te irás a Londres... por un semestre, ¿verdad? - le pregunté.

-Son 2 años... - respondió ella.

-Tú no vas a ir - dijo mi primo.

-Claro que iré. No estaba pidiendo tu permiso, te estaba avisando - el tono de la discusión empezaba a subir.

-Alice... tú no irás. Vete deshaciendo de esa idea - gritó él.

-No eres nadie para detenerme - Alice comenzó a llorar.

-Entonces vete... ¡Vete, pero no regreses! - Emmett tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa.

-¡EMMETT! ¡EMMETT! - traté de detenerlo pero sólo conseguí que se apresurara en subirse al coche e irse.

Cuando regresé Alice estaba inconsolable. La abracé y dejé que se desahogara.

-¿Porqué no entiende? - sollozó ella.

-Debes de entender que... él no puede vivir sin ti primita... - le dije.

-No puedo cuidarlo toda la vida... él debería apoyarme... no hacerme sentir culpable...

Traté de tranquilizarla y poco después se quedó dormida.

-Ok... ya calmé a una... falta otro - pensé.

Eran las 12:50am...

Tomé el teléfono y marqué al celular de Bella...

-¿Edward? - dijo bostezando.

-Hola, nena. Perdón por despertarte.

-No te preocupes. Tú puedes despertarme cuando quieras... lamento mucho no haber estado hoy en casa.

-No te agobies. Estuve hablando con Jasper... es un gran tipo.

-Lo dices porque es mi hermano... - no perdía su sentido del humor aún cuando la acababa de despertar- Oye y... ¿porqué la llamada? - me recordó

-Ahhh... sí casi lo olvidaba... ¿mi primo no ha estado en tu casa?

-No... antes de acostarme creo que escuché a Rose hablar por teléfono, pero no sé si habló con él... ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Él y Alice discutieron. Supongo que él regresará pronto. Perdón por despertarte.

-Háblame si necesitas algo... Te quiero - bostezó de nuevo.

-Te quiero. Adiós. - colgué.

Al poco tiempo sonó el teléfono. Era Rosalie.

-¿Ya llegó a la casa? - se escuchaba muy preocupada.

-No, lo lamento Rose. Ni siquiera a hablado pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que está bien.

-Por favor Edward, en cuanto llegue le dices que me hable a mi casa... No importa la hora... ¿Lo harías, por favor? - me pidió.

-Yo le diré, no te preocupes... Adiós.

* * *

><p>Pasaban de las 4 de la mañana y él todavía no regresaba.<p>

Trataba de conservar la calma.

Emmett puede cuidarse solo. Él conoce bien la ciudad, ahora está molesto y en cuanto se le pase regresará - me repetía a mi mismo.

Poco a poco el sueño me venció.

El rechinido de la puerta me despertó. Era él.

-¿Emmett? ¿Dónde estabas? - le susurré, Alice seguía dormida.

-Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba pensar.

-Fuiste muy injusto con ella - le recriminé.

-No pensé lo que dije. Estaba muy molesto. Hablaré con ella en la mañana.

-Eso está bien.

Llevamos entre los dos a Alice a su habitación. Y luego regresé a la mía para seguir durmiendo.

Cuando desperté, como siempre, volví a escuchar sus risas.

-¿Saben? Ya no me está gustando jugar a esto - les dije cuando entré a la cocina -¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Ayer no se podían ni ver y hoy están como si nada.

-Edward, creo que no has pasado el tiempo suficiente con nosotros para darte cuenta de cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí - dijo Alice ofreciéndome una taza de café.

-¡Oh, Emmett! Lo olvidé por completo. Rosalie me pidió que la llamaras... Mierda, perdón por no haberte dicho.

-Ya hablé con ella. Gracias por el recado. Ahhh... por cierto le comenté sobre la cabaña, ella nos ayudará a conseguir el permiso de sus padres.

-Primero vamos paso por paso - les dije - ¿Qué paso con Londres? ¿Aún irás? - le pregunté a mi prima.

-Hablé con mi tutora... el semestre comienza en enero. Todavía tengo tiempo - respondió.

-Eso es bueno. No me gustaría que te fueras pronto... Tienes que ayudarme a organizar la boda- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Primero hay que esperar a que ella diga que si – bromeó.

Mis primos me acompañaron a la joyería para escoger el anillo.

-¿En verdad creen que sea difícil que ella me diga que sí? - les pregunté cuando el encargado fue a buscar más anillos de compromiso. Ninguno me gustaba lo suficiente.

-Pues... -dudó Alice - Sólo llevan un mes de conocerse... ¿no crees que es muy rápido?

-Tonterías... Ustedes son el uno para el otro... al igual que Rose y yo - me sonrió Emmett.

-Ya sé que es muy rápido, pero a ella se le acaba el tiempo... Quiero estar con ella... Quiero que sea mi esposa.

-Nosotros te apoyamos en todo y te deseamos la mejor de las suertes, primito - me dijo Alice dándome un gran abrazo.

Después de un par de horas encontré el anillo perfecto.

* * *

><p>Para el jueves ya tenia todo preparado.<p>

Iríamos, Bella y yo, a pasar el fin de semana en la cabaña de mis primos. Gracias a Rose, que consiguió el permiso de sus padres, no habría problemas. Salvo por Jasper que me advirtió que no me sobrepasara con ella y que si ella decía que no, que no me lo tomara a mal, yo debía de entender que casarnos era una locura. Pero yo confiaba ciegamente en que ella aceptaría.

El viernes por la tarde pasé a recogerla a su edificio.

-Tú te traes algo entre manos. Pero ¿sabes qué? No me importa. Me encanta poder pasar todo el fin de semana contigo - me platicó cuando íbamos ya en la autopista.

-Bella... ¿Quieres regresar a Forks?

-Ohm... ¿Porqué lo preguntas? ¿Allí es a donde me llevas? - bromeó.

-No - reí - Lo lamento. Es sólo que... me dijiste una vez que tenías muchas ganas de regresar allá.

-Supongo que sí, la verdad sí me encantaría volver allí. Todo era tan tranquilo es perfecto para cuando quieres pensar y estar solo... Y aquí en NY hay tanta contaminación y tanto ruido... Tú sabes.

-Claro, lo mismo me pasó cuando llegué de Seattle... Todo es tan diferente acá. Prometo llevarte a conocer mi ciudad. Te encantará.

-Estoy segura que sí - se inclinó en mi hombro y me dio un beso.

-Creo que ahora no deberías estar distrayendo al conductor... no a menos que quieras que nos salgamos de la carretera - bromeé.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué hora es?

-5:30pm - le respondí

-Ahhh... me toca mi pastilla - dijo de forma indiferente.

Jasper ya me había comentado sobre su medicamento.

-Ten, aquí tengo un poco de agua - le ofrecí

-La pastilla es para mi estómago - me mintió - al parecer el doctor quiere que continúe con el tratamiento.

-Ohh... eso está bien.

Mi Bella era una excelente actriz.

-Entonces... ¿a dónde vamos?

-A la cabaña que de mis tíos, los padres de Emmett y Alice. Nos la prestaron para ésta ocasión tan especial.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?

-Unos 15 minutos, según el mapa.

-¿Según el mapa? - preguntó

-Según el mapa - afirmé

Y pues mis cálculos me fallaron porque llegamos media hora después.

La cabaña era algo espectacular. Pequeña con grandes árboles a su alrededor, y un hermoso lago en la parte de atrás.

-Parece que la dibujó Walt Disney, ¿no crees? - me dijo Bella cuando bajamos del coche.

-Es perfecta.

Después de desempacar, preparamos sándwiches, palomitas y botanas para poder ver una película en la sala.

Nos dejamos caer en el sofá justo enfrente de la televisión y en vez de prestar atención a la trama empezamos a platicar.

-No puedo creer que prefieras a Iron Man que a Hellboy - le repliqué

-Oh por dios, es prácticamente imposible que alguna vez vaya a existir Hell Boy - se excusó.

-Ahhh claro, un robot controlado por un adinerado es mucho más posible, ¿no? - bromeé.

-Sólo prefieres Hell Boy por la chica... ¿cómo se llama?

-No es por la chica... y se llama Selma Blair

-Lo sabía, lo sabía... - se rió.

Y luego trató de tirarme del sillón pero sólo consiguió que los dos nos cayéramos.

-Te amo... - le dije cuando estábamos en el suelo.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento. Y después poco a poco empezó a reincorporarse hasta quedar sentada.

-¿Te asusté? - susurré.

-Edward... yo... no... no puedo... - titubeó.

No dije nada, sólo tomé su cara y empecé a besarla.

Ella quiso detenerme pero no la dejé. Sabía que no se podía resistir. Ella también me amaba.

Cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos.

-Te amo - repetí.

-Yo también - dijo, por fin.

La besé una ultima vez y después seguimos platicando.

-¿Y Emmett que hará cuando Alice se vaya?

-No lo sé, éste año él se gradúa y ya no tendría ninguna obligación para quedarse en NY. Tal vez se irá de viaje o conseguir un trabajo en el extranjero también - le comenté.

-Debe ser difícil para él. Alice es para Emmett como Jasper es para mí. Algo así como un padre-madre.

-¿Y Rosalie? - pregunté incrédulo.

-Rose es algo así como lo que tú eres para tus primos...

-¿El Réferi? - bromeé.

-Hahahaha. Algo así. Ella es quién mantiene el balance entre Jasper y yo. Al igual tú con Alice y Emmett.

-Ohm... jamás lo había pensado así. Bien hecho Bella, eres una excelente detective.

-Bueno, pues ésta detective quiere tomar una ducha. Así que si me disculpas... regresaré en 15 minutos.

-Está bien. Mientras tu te bañas prepararé la cena.

Se me ocurrió preparar Hot-cakes... y digo "se me ocurrió" porque fue lo primero que encontré en la alacena.

-Están deliciosos - me felicitó.

-Esta cena es más como un desayuno, ¿no crees?

-Algo muy peculiar, Edward Cullen - bromeó ella.

Después de cenar volvimos al sofá para seguir platicando.

-Quiero llevarte esta navidad con mis padres... Claro si tu quieres.

-¿A Seattle? ¿En verdad?

-Quiero que ellos conozcan a la mujer de la que estoy enamorado.

Levantó su cabeza y quedamos a pocos centímetros de distancia... Nos quedamos viendo directamente a los ojos por varios segundos.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella... Te amo - le susurré.

-Y yo te amo a ti - dijo pero lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿Porqué lloras? ¿Te sientes bien? - entré en pánico y por instinto toqué su frente para ver si tenía temperatura.

-No seas tonto - sonrió ella - Es sólo que... nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien tan perfecto para mí - me explicó limpiando sus lágrimas.

Tomé su cara y empecé a besarla...

-Te amo - jadeé

-Te amo - repitió ella.

La falta de aire hizo que el beso se volviera apasionado pero ésta vez ni ella ni yo lo detuvimos.

Esa noche, ella y yo nos convertimos en uno sólo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el sol radiante, que se proyectaba directo en la espalda desnuda de Bella, me despertó.<p>

-Buenos días - le dije y le besé delicadamente sus labios.

-Buenos días - sonrió.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, ella se acomodó en mi pecho y jugaba con mi cabello mientras yo trazaba figuras en su espalda.

Repasé en mi cabeza mil veces las imágenes de Bella desnuda junto a mi… Su piel tersa, mis labios recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz.

Yo, acababa de hacerle el amor a la mujer más perfecta y hermosa del universo.

-Me meteré a bañar - le dije.

-Perfecto. Entonces a mí me toca preparar el desayuno - afirmó.

-Hoy es el día - pensé.

Cuando estábamos ya desayunando surgió la conversación sobre lo que pasó esa noche.

-Supongo entonces que ya no llegaré de blanco al altar- comentó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero... yo pensé que tu querías... yo no sabía que tú... - tartamudeé

No podía creerlo, cómo fue que no me dijo nada anoche.

¿Habrá sentido que me aproveché de ella?

Ella notó que me quedé mudo y me dijo:

-Edward, estoy bromeando. Lo de ayer fue hermoso... Nunca pasó por mi mente que tu y yo pasaríamos la noche juntos... Fue perfecto - me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero acabas de decir que... - tartamudeé de nuevo.

-Edward, por dios, te lo estoy diciendo... Te amo y me encanta que sientas lo mismo por mí. Tal vez lo que pasó anoche fue algo repentino pero fue maravilloso. No tengas duda de eso. Además, eres mi novio. Somos novios. Tener sexo con mi novio, entregarle mi virginidad al hombre que amo no es nada del otro planeta – rió.

Besé sus labios y le dediqué una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Está bien. Y ahora ¿porqué no vas a ponerte ropa más cómoda mientras yo limpio la cocina?

-¿Ropa más cómoda?

-Sí, pensé que te gustaría ir al lago.

-En ése caso, no me tardo.

Pusimos una gran manta abajo de un árbol cerca de la orilla del lago. Ella se acomodó de nuevo en mi pecho y yo acariciaba sus manos mientras platicábamos.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué crees que exista después de la muerte? - me preguntó de repente.

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Mi cerebro no lo procesaba.

-¿De qué hablas? - traté de sonar indiferente.

-Rosalie me contó de pequeña... Que cuando mueres y tu alma va al cielo... las personas de allá arriba te dan la oportunidad de regresar una única vez aquí a la tierra. Algunas personas usan éste permiso para conocer el mundo; otras para pedir perdón y otras para dejar ir a sus personas queridas...

Mientras Bella hablaba un nudo en mi garganta empezaba a formarse...

-¿Porqué me dices esto, Bella?

-Porque... porque quiero que sepas que si algún día yo ya no estoy quiero que continúes tu vida como si yo nunca hubiera existido - suspiró.

-Yo no podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no existieras- le dije.

-No seas melodramático - sonrió ella.

No pude contenerme y mis lágrimas rodearon mi cara.

-¿Edward?

En ése momento ella se reincorporó y me miró.

No dijo nada, al parecer no entendía.

Hasta que vi un brillo en su mirada... Ella descubrió la verdad.

-¿Tú sabes? - me preguntó.

-Bella... yo no.

-¡¿Tú… Tu sabes?! – gritó llena de rabia - ¿Todo esto es por eso?

-Bella, escúchame... - traté de tomarla del brazo pero ella se paró.

-¡No me toques! - me gritó - ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¡¿QUIÉN TE LO DIJO? - exigía saber.

-Tus hermanos – respondí en un susurro.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mi cara y de la de ella.

-¿Ellos te contrataron o algo así? ¿Te contrataron para que me convencieras en tomar las quimioterapias?

-Bella... escúchame...

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA!

Ella se fue corriendo hacia la cabaña y yo traté de detenerla.

-Bella... ¡BELLA!

Cuando entramos ella se encerró en uno de los cuartos y no quería dejarme pasar.

-Bella... Bella... te lo suplico... ábreme...

-¿Cómo pudiste? - la escuché decir.

-Bella... escúchame... es verdad... tus hermanos me dijeron de tu enfermedad pero yo les pedí que no te dijeran nada porque quería evitar, exactamente, esto. Que te molestaras y pensaras que lo hice por lástima o porque quieren obligarte a hacerte esos tratamientos pero la verdad es que te amo... y no sé como vivir sin ti.

-Sólo... sólo vete, Edward - me dijo.

Me senté junto a la puerta. Podía escucharla llorar.

-Ábreme - le rogué.

-No quiero verte... Me entregué a ti... y todo fue mentira... Te Odio... ¡TE ODIO! - gritó.

Estaba desesperado, lo único que se me ocurrió fue hablarle a Alice y platicarle lo sucedido.

-Debes entender, Edward. Tú más que nadie sabía las consecuencias que esto iba a traer -suspiró y se quedó callada por un instante- Hablaré con Jasper... iremos por ustedes.

* * *

><p>Acababa de caer la noche cuando llegaron los gemelos y mis primos.<p>

-¿Dónde está? - me preguntó Rosalie.

-En la habitación, no quiere abrir - le dije.

-Bella... soy yo - tocó Rose a la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando ella salió con su maleta.

-Bella - dije.

Traté de acercarme a ella.

-No me toques - susurró - No quiero volver a saber nada de ti...

-Bella... déjame explicarte... Yo te amo... yo te traje aquí para pedirte que...

-¿Que tomara las quimioterapias? ¿Qué aceptara todas esas estúpidas propuestas para curar el cáncer?- bufó - No tengo nada que decirte, Edward.

Y salió de la cabaña.

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos - replicó Jasper.

-Te hablo en cuanto lleguemos - le dijo Rose a mi primo.

-Con cuidado- les dijo él.

No podía creer lo que había pasado... ¿Ella me odiaba?

De repente todo se volvió negro y mi mundo se vino abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV.<strong>

-Edward, tienes que comer algo - le recriminó mi hermana.

-Tengo prisa, se me hace tarde - se excusó y salió de la casa.

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquél accidente en la cabaña. Edward había cambiado radicalmente sólo se dedicaba al estudio, casi no comía, consiguió un trabajo en la tienda deportiva de su amigo Mike y cuando llegaba se encerraba en su habitación. Alice y yo estábamos muy preocupados.

-Mi tía Esme llamó, Edward no va a regresar a Seattle en navidad - me comentó mi hermana.

-Esto es ridículo, ¿no crees que se hizo demasiado alboroto por lo sucedido? Quiero decir, Edward ama a Bella y Bella ama a Edward. ¿Porqué eso no es suficiente? - objeté.

-Edward hizo mal en ocultarle la verdad a Bella, ella piensa que lo hizo por orden de los gemelos para que la convencieran de tomar el tratamiento. No es absurdo, Emmett.

-Pues sí lo es... Prometí que no me entrometería pero… Le pondré fin a esto AHORA... sígueme -le indiqué a Alice.

Tomé las llaves del auto y fuimos directo al edificio de los Hale.

-¿Emmett? - me dijo sorprendida Rose - ¿Qué haces aquí? Quedamos de vernos en el cine hoy en la noche, ¿recuerdas? - me sonrió.

Vaya que estaba decidido a arreglarlo todo pero con solo ver la sonrisa de Rosalie sentía que me derretía.

-Así es. Y todo sigue en pie. A decir verdad vine a hablar con Bella. ¿Está aquí?

-Está haciendo tarea en su habitación. ¿Hablar con ella? ¿De qué?

-Necesito hacerla comprender. Edward está empeorando. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa, pero te prevengo que ella es mucho más testaruda que yo, ¿eh? - me besó y me guió a la habitación.

-¿Bella? - toqué a la puerta.

-Pasa - la escuché decir.

-Hola, ¿te puedo molestar 5 minutos?

-¿Emmett? Claro, pasa. Siéntate.

-Edward no sabe que... - empecé a decir cuando ella me interrumpió.

-No quiero ser grosera pero si vas a hablar de él no tiene que caso que... - ahora fui yo quien la interrumpió.

-No no no... en verdad... me gustaría que me escucharas... - le sonreí - ¿Edward... te platicó alguna vez lo que le pasó a mis padres?

Ella parecía sorprendida por lo que le acababa de preguntar

-Sólo me dijo que tuvieron un accidente, pero no sé muy bien como... - susurró.

-Mi padre era abogado y mi madre escritora - comencé a platicarle:

_"Eran unas excelentes personas, pero por su trabajo casi nunca estaban en casa. Ellos nos decían que trabajaban para que a nosotros no nos faltara nada y era verdad a mi hermana y a mí nunca nos faltó nada. Pero ellos no estuvieron cuando Alice tuvo su primer recital de piano ni tampoco cuando gané mi primera competencia de natación..._

_Y yo... los odiaba... Odiaba nunca estuvieran para nosotros... Odiaba que pusieran el trabajo primero que nosotros..._

_El día que murieron iban a Chicago a promocionar el nuevo libro de mi madre. Yo no les abrí la puerta cuando iban a despedirse de mí. Estaba molesto porque no pasarían año nuevo con nosotros dos... Ellos se fueron... y no regresaron"_

-En verdad lo lamento - susurró Bella.

-No pasa nada, el punto es que yo por una tontería no me despedí de mis padres... Bella... no sabes lo que daría porque ellos estuvieran aquí conmigo... lo que daría porque ellos no hubieran muerto en ese estúpido accidente... - le expliqué - En verdad lamento mucho que tengas esta enfermedad... pero no te des por vencida... tus hermanos y tus papás no sabrían que hacer si tu no estás... Los sentimientos de Edward hacia ti son verdaderos... y él está sufriendo al igual que tú... Por favor Bella... recapacita... dale a mi primo otra oportunidad...

-Te agradezco que hayas venido a hablar conmigo pero... no cambia nada. Emmett... estoy enamorada de Edward como no tienes idea, y me duele mucho que no estemos juntos. Yo también sufro por su ausencia... - suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Pero... ayer hablé con mi doctor a espaldas de mis hermanos... La quimioterapia ya no es una opción...

-¿Qué? Bella... de qué... de qué hablas... - titubeé, estaba en shock totalmente.

-Me dio un mes... o tal vez menos - sollozó.

-Ahora más que nunca debes de estar rodeada de tu familia, de... Edward, ¿porqué no lo entiendes? - le recriminé.

-Porque no quiero que sufran... Jasper dejó a tu hermana por mi culpa... Rosalie quiere estar contigo... Edward tiene que seguir su vida... No quiero que llore cuando yo ya no esté... No debe de llorarle a una tumba -las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos – Hay veces en las que… Sólo quiero estar sola...

La abracé por varios minutos y ella seguía llorando.

Hasta que logré tranquilizarla.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie - me pidió al despedirme de ella.

Fui a la sala a buscar a Rosalie pero me encontré a Alice y a Jasper platicando.

-Vaya, vaya, entonces ¿son amigos de nuevo? - sonreí

-No fue nada fácil - contestó Jasper.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Edward aún no regresaba. Me metí a bañar y me preparé para salir con Rose.

Fuimos al cine y después a cenar. La dejé en su casa. Y justo cuando iba llegando a mi casa ella me habló al celular.

-Emmett - parecía que estaba llorando.

-¿Rose? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? -pregunté alarmado.

-Es Bella… Bella desapareció...

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

-¿Edward? ¿Te sientes bien? Vaya que estás pálido - escuché a lo lejos a Mike.

-Estoy bien... solo necesito aire... no... no puedo respirar - susurré.

-Cielo, ¿quieres que le hable a tus primos para que vengan por ti? - me dijo la madre de Mike

-No es necesario Sra. Newton... Preferiría irme ya a casa

-Desde luego. ¡Mike!, acompáñalo - le ordenó.

-No hace falta, ya me siento mejor. Gracias

Y salí de la tienda.

Cada paso que daba hacía que mi pecho se comprimiera más y más. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía porqué.

Cuando di vuelta en la esquina de la casa Alice y Emmett estaban esperándome afuera.

-¿Edward? ¡¿Edward? - Alice corrió hacia mí - Edward estás muy pálido... ¿Te sientes bien?

-No pasa nada... ¿qué hacen aquí afuera? - me faltaba mucho el aire no podía hablar bien.

-Rose me acaba de llamar... - dijo Emmett.

Ése era el mal presentimiento que rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace un rato...

-¿Bella? ¿Ella está bien?

-Bella no aparece...

* * *

><p>Alcancé a escuchar a Emmett decirlo como si estuviera muy lejos... luego todo se volvió negro...<p>

-Emmett no creo que eso sea necesario... - escuché decir a Jasper.

-Se pegó duro en la cabeza... tal vez si le metemos el chipote que tiene en la frente de nuevo en la cabeza despierte... - susurró Emmett.

-Emmett prométeme que jamás vas a ser doctor... - dijo Rose.

-¿Porqué no? - preguntó mi primo - Ahhh ya sé que podría servir...

-...no No ¡NO!... - escuché a Rose, Jasper y Alice.

-No mojes a Edward... Ya no debe de tardar en despertar... - susurró Alice.

Poco a poco empecé a abrir los ojos, estaba acostado en la sala de la casa rodeado de mis primos y los gemelos.

-¡Oh, Edward! - me abrazó Alice - me tenías muy preocupada.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Te desmayaste. Emmett te trajo hasta aquí. - respondió Rose.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-No lo sabemos, mis padres no estaban en la casa y yo me metí a bañar... No pensé que Bella fuera capaz de hacernos esto - dijo Jasper, preocupado.

-Tenemos que buscarla - les dije.

-¿Pero dónde? - objetó Alice.

-¿Qué no les comentó nada? ¿No hablaron con ella? - les pregunté a los gemelos.

-De hecho... el último en hablar con Bella fue... Emmett - recordó Rose.

-Pero ella no mencionó nada sobre escaparse... sólo me dijo que quería estar sola...

Allí fue cuando recordé nuestra conversación:

_"...todo era tan tranquilo, es perfecto para cuando quieres pensar y estar solo..."_

-Está en Forks - les dije.

-¿Forks? - dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Ella me platicó que quería regresarse a vivir allá - comenté.

-Eso suena lógico- replicó Jasper

-Entonces... ¿vamos a ir a Forks? - preguntó mi primo.

-A buscar a Bella - confirmé.

Los cinco nos fuimos directo al aeropuerto. Nuestro avión saldría en media hora. Iríamos a Washington para después dirigirnos a Forks.

Jasper hablaba por teléfono mientras mi primo y su novia compraban café.

-Te traje una dona de chocolate... tu favorita- susurró Alice cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-Muchas gracias - contesté - Alice... quiero disculparme por la forma en que me he portado durante estas semanas... ustedes son como mis hermanos y yo no...

-Te entendemos, Edward - dijo interrumpiéndome - Sabemos lo difícil que fue para ti todo el asunto de Bella... pero sé que todo se va a arreglar... Ten

Depositó en mis manos una pequeña cajita negra. Era el anillo que había comprado para Bella.

-Ella no quiere verme.

-No está pensando bien las cosas. Se alegrará mucho al verte. Ten fe - dijo abrazándome

-Convencí a mis padres de quedarse en la casa - Jasper se sentó junto a nosotros - Ellos querían acompañarnos a Forks, pero lo mejor es que se queden por si Bella regresa.

-Pasajeros vuelo1308 con destino a Washington, favor de abordar- escuchamos en el altavoz.

-Es nuestro avión. Vámonos - les dije.

Tardamos 2 horas en el avión y otra más para llegar a Forks.

-Hay muchos lugares en donde podría estar. Necesitamos separarnos - propuso Rosalie.

-Alice y yo iremos a buscarla a su escuela y Rose y Emmett podrían ir a nuestra antigua casa - organizó Jasper.

-Yo iré a buscarla por los alrededores, tiene menos de 24hrs aquí... no debe de estar muy lejos - propuse.

-No te preocupes, Edward. La vamos a encontrar - me dijo Emmett.

Después de que los gemelos y mis primos se fueron empecé a buscar a Bella en las tiendas que estaban a un lado de la carretera.

A las personas que me atendían en los establecimientos les daba la misma descripción:

Altura mediana, delgada, tez blanca, cabello castaño.

-No, muchacho. No la hemos visto. Lo lamento muchacho - me decían todos.

Hasta que paré en una librería y la persona que me atendió me dio razones de ella.

-¿Bella desapareció?

-¿La conoces?

-Mi nombre es Ángela, íbamos juntas a la escuela antes de que se fuera con sus hermanos a NY. Somos buenas amigas.

-¿Sabes dónde podría estar?

-Ella antes solía irse a escribir al... ella iba a ... se inspiraba cuando -titubeó.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Iba a la tumba de su madre - suspiró - Perdón pero es que para ella era un tema muy delicado nunca se lo dijo a los gemelos.

-Entiendo... ¿podrías decirme cómo llegar al panteón? - le pregunté.

-Te dibujaré un mapa - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me despidió desde la puerta.

-Por favor, encuéntrala - me pidió.

Caminé varias cuadras hasta que me topé con la entrada del cementerio.

Estuve buscando por mucho tiempo, pero no encontraba la tumba de Reneé Swan.

-¿Dónde estás, Bella? - me dije a mi mismo.

Seguí caminando y nada.

Me di por vencido y ahora lo que buscaba era la salida.

-Fantástico, ahora el que se perdió fui yo - pensé.

Decidí que lo mejor sería esperar un poco haber si algún velador pasaba y me auxiliaba a encontrar la salida.

Pasaron varios minutos y nada.

-¿Qué hace aquí? - escuché a mis espaldas.

Era un señor ya entrado en edad cargando una pala.

-Perdón, señor. Lo que pasa es que me perdí. Bueno en realidad estoy buscando la tumba de la Sra. Reneé Swan. ¿Sabe dónde está?

-Que si sé donde está. Hace poco más de una hora vino una ambulancia para llevarse a una joven que estaba cerca de esa tumba, al parecer se desmayó.

-¿A qué hospital se la llevaron?

-Ay muchacho, pues al único de este pueblito.

Mientras corría hacia la entrada, le mandé un mensaje de texto a los gemelos y mis primos:

_"BELLA ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL, NOS VEMOS ALLÁ."_

Cuando llegué la recepcionista me indicó la habitación en donde estaba Bella.

Entré y la vi postrada en la cama. Pálida, conectada a millones de tubos llenos de sedantes y medicinas.

No pude evitar las lágrimas. Todo había sido mi culpa. Nunca debí acercarme a ella.

Me senté junto a ella.

-Bella... perdóname... te prometo que ya no voy a estorbarte... todo lo que te ha pasado es por mi culpa... Ese día de la cabaña te iba a pedir matrimonio, jamás imaginé que sería el último día en que me besarías y me dijeras que me quieres... Te amo, mi Bella... -besé su mano y mis lágrimas la tocaron.

-Y yo a ti - susurró ella

-¿Bella?

- Todo fue mi culpa... yo no quería que sufrieras... por favor... no me abandones - lloró.

-Pero tu dijiste que...

-Te amo, Edward... y claro que quiero ser tu esposa... - sonrió.

La besé con delicadeza, aún estaba débil.

-Quiero irme de aquí - me dijo.

-Los doctores te quieren hacer unos estudios... tu enfermedad ha avanzado porque no has tomado los medicamentos que...

-Ya no sirven... ni la quimioterapia... - me interrumpió.

-No digas eso. Vas a ver que ellos te van a diagnosticar medicinas más fuertes para que te ayuden - supliqué.

-Lo único que quiero es que me alcance la vida y me dé fuerzas para estar contigo...

En ese momento recordé que Alice me había dado la pequeña caja negra que contenía el anillo.

Lo saqué y lo coloqué en su mano izquierda con cuidado.

-Perfecto -sonrió y se acercó para besarme una ultima vez.

-Y yo pensé que iba a ser fácil - bromeé.

Tomé su mano y la contemplé hasta que cayó inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Han pasado cinco años, 4 meses y 27 días.<p>

Ya no te encuentras conmigo...

Dos semanas después de que nos casamos dejaste este mundo mientras dormías en mi pecho.

No ha sido fácil. Rosalie y Jasper sufrieron muchísimo con tu partida. Pero ahora la vida les ha sonreído de nuevo al igual que a Emmett y Alice.

Alice aceptó su beca y viajó a Londres, Jasper se fue a vivir con ella al año siguiente. Los dos gozan con excelente salud y están más enamorados que nunca parece que su boda se acerca cada día más.

Rosalie y Emmett acaban de cumplir su primer año de casados, y hace poco más de dos meses nació su primera hija a la que llamaron Isabella, en honor a ti.

Tus padres regresaron a Forks para estar más cerca de ti, al igual que yo.

Decidí renunciar por un tiempo a la universidad, tu partida no me dejaba concentrarme. ¿Sabes? Estudiar Artes ya no me llama la atención. Estoy pensando seriamente en estudiar Medicina...

No sé lo que me depare el futuro - sonreí al tocar la fría tumba adornada con cientos de flores que mandé colocar.

_**Isabella Marie Swan Hale**_

_**Amada Esposa, Hija & Hermana**_

_**Descanse en Paz**_

_**13/Sep/1985 - 21/Ene/2006**_

Me acerqué a la fría tumba y, derramando un par de lágrimas. la besé.

-Te amo, Bella – susurré.


End file.
